falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 4
War News Geelakkar Island and the South The armed forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island has repeatedly been beaten after many attempts to take over the Alliance's naval base in the country. But the allied troops in the base have fought a brave and heroic battle against the enemy, despite the fact that the allies are highly outnumbered and cut off from supplies. Despite this great effort from the allied troops - the base will hardly be under allied control for much longer if no reinforcements come through very soon. In spite of air support from a Verzarian aircraft carrier, then it is different whether it is warships from the Red Federation or the Alliance which the brave soldiers can observe in the waters near Geelakkar Island. The Alliance's supply routes to and from Neurope and Soueca are frequently attacked by enemy air force, warships or submarines. The same is the case with the supply to the east, although Falleentium still has a relatively intact supply route to Haals and Kaarnor, thus also a relatively good supply to Shiha. Tarpon and Hastiga Fear of an invasion of Southern Tarpon or Southeastern Hastiga grows and grows day by day as Bolnomian submarines continue to attack allied interests in the waters near these two regions. In addition, Bolnomian warships have been very close to Southern Hastiga. Free United Cities Newly appointed President Saahir el-Saad, after several crushing defeats, has chosen to move his government away from the capital city of Al Mecca after the city has been bombed by several enemy air attacks. The Red Federation continues its invasion of the country from the east, and has won almost all battlefields and thus only conquered new territory since the landing. President Saahir el-Saad has fled westward, where the Free United Cities are still in full control of the area, here the President and FUC's armed forces hope to continue the battle against the Red Federation and wait for allied aid and supplies. Kaarnor The Kaarnorian Armed Forces reports of direct battles and confrontations with invading forces from the Red Federation in South Kaarnor and near the city of Chaoo Hiuo. Verzarian military advisors and special forces have also reported that their units in Kaarnor - together with Kaarnor - have entered into battles with the Red Federation. In addition, Shiha has sent help in the form of a few fighter aircraft with the purpose of helping with the defense of South Kaarnor. Hope is that Falleentium can transfer some of its forces in Haals to Kaarnor - until more help can arrive from Neurope. Shiha The Shihaian Military has suffered a heavy defeat in Southwest Shiha - and has been forced to retreat far back before the Shihaian Forces could stop the invading army from the Islamic League - strongly helped by the Red Federation. In spite of this defeat, which should be reversed immediately, Shiha, together with the Falleen Forces, continues to hold the very large front line, which runs from the straits between Kaarnor and Shiha in the west to the waters between Suttacasia and Crontasia in the east. All in all, it is vital for the Alliance to regain control over the ocean(s) - in order to provide the overseas interests and troops with the needed help. The West Arum, supported by the Verzarian Navy, has initiated a major offensive in the hope of stopping the invasion of the Malruricaian Confederation as well as the political chaos that takes place between the members of the Confederation. In addition, the hope and goal is to launch an invasion of Faraal and Jeet. A large number of human lives have been lost in the war in the West - and the Malruricaian Confederation is on the brink of collapse and total civil war. Far East Jaharnum's line of defense against the invading Islamic League has more or less broken down in the recent days after several surprising and crushing defeats. The Joint Forces of the Alliance of the East have had to withdraw far after major losses, and Jaharnum's capital, Panice, is now under threat of being besieged by the Red Federation. In addition, the United Kingdom of Cantonos is on direct course towards collapse due to internal insurgency and low morale - as well as very few victories. Category:Historical Battles